


When you're gone - One Shot

by LadyDestiny



Category: Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Haku's Death, Nigihayami Kohako Nushi death, Other, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1476424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDestiny/pseuds/LadyDestiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Chihiro and her parents left, Haku is to return to Yubaba and face his fate which is not pretty. After all he already knew that when he decided to save Chihiro and sacrifise his life for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When you're gone - One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> ~~ PLEASE READ THIS IS IMPORTANT!!! ~~
> 
> Guys this fanfic, just warning, it is not pretty. I wrote this one because I wanted to show how Haku would die and what Yubaba was capable of which in my opinion she capable of a lot worst than that. So if you don't like death and dramatic endings I suggest you not to read this one. There is a warning about Major Character Death (Haku's). I suggest this very own fanfic to people who are already around 17-18 years old.

“Leave now but don’t look behind you” Haku finally spoke and looked into the 10-years-old girl. Chihiro was really sad but anxious as well, she hadn’t seen her parents in a long time. “What will you do now?” she asked the older boy in front of her, he simply smiled and took his time to reply “Yes, I will break my contract with Yubaba and I will not be her apprentice anymore. I am fine now I found my name again! I will return to my own world” her eyes were now sadder and all she managed to ask is “Will we meet again?” she hold his hand tighter and made a step closer to him “Sure, I promise” he said with his voice stable but still a lie only that she didn't know it yet but he continued the act. “Now leave, and don’t look behind” he said and as she walked away they left their hands. His hand remained there for a little while and waited for her to leave the spirit world, once and forever. 

Chihiro was running away of him, taking the same path once more and feeling all the time something heavy in her chest. She was worried for Kohaku, her savior. What he would do now? Even if he said he will be okay will that happened? “I promise” were his last words and then Chihiro remembered seeing Haku laying down on the floor at the boiling room, hurt and with the strong sense of his blood imprint on her memories. Her memories were interrupted when she met her parents in front of the tunnel, shouting her name and asking her where she was. She was so happy that she met them after all those things that was going on. They were humans again! They didn’t remember anything of course about being pigs. “Mum, Dad!” she called out and run to them happy and relieved to see them okay after all that time “Chihiro where were you!?” her mother asked with her father in one voice. Both of them didn’t notice the worry look on their 10-years-old daughter and ignored the fact she asked them if they are sure they are okay. “Come on Chihiro, we have to go, the trunks with our things will be in our new home before us” and then they started leaving the fantastic place which was full of green and a refreshing air blowing through their hair and clothes.   
Chihiro just looked at her parents walking and getting deeper and deeper in the tunnel. She hesitated to move. She was thinking of Haku, she already missed him, he was the only one who knew about all the angst she had been and all the amazing and stressful adventures. She just remembered that her parents couldn’t understand her at all and of course they wouldn’t even believe her. They always thought that their lovely daughter had a huge imagination so what would change that now? Nothing!  
She stayed there for a while and then attempted to turn her head and watch if Haku was still watching her, waiting for her to leave or to return but in the end she stopped as his words echoed inside her head “Don’t look behind you” It was like Kohaku had screamed that to her the right moment, to protect her but with a way she only could understand. Like words she could only hear. Like a language she was able to translate. She shook her head to clean it from all the thoughts that she was filled with, happy and sad and ran after her parents. As she was running she was again thinking of Haku and his dragon form and of course, his eyes. Wow! Yes his eyes, she had just noticed how beautiful his green, big eyes were, looking at her full of love and sympathy, those huge eyes of her savior. Without realizing it, she managed to reach her mother and father in no time. Her thoughts in her mind, terrorizing her, torturing her, missing Lin and all those who she loved and loved her back. She sighed sadly; she knew the spirit world wasn’t a place for her. A place for a human was out of this very tunnel. Out to the world she knew that empty new world for her. 

She had to stay with her parents, that was the deal, that was all about, if she would leave them then all of that happened for nothing. She had to stay and to make that possible she grabbed her mother’s hand. That was it, all her thoughts, all the faces, all the adventure, all the places she had been, faced away. Her memories was took from her and the terrified, young-girl who didn’t want to get into that dark tunnel returned back. “Chihiro I will fall if you keep grabbing on me like that” her mother spoke as she was walking with her daughter beside her. It was done. She had forgotten everything and that was sealed when she was out again in front of her parents’ car. “Chihiro time to go” her mother said with a sweet voice but she didn’t reply at all. She was looking to the dark tunnel trying to recall was she had done 5 minutes ago. “Chihiro we will be late” her father added and looked toward his daughter. She turned and ran to the car and they left the path, driving back to the main street to head to their new world.  
Kohaku was staring to where he was, hadn’t move a step at all. He stayed there, hearing the echoed voice of the family, the happy at last family. When Chihiro and her parents were gone from his eyes, he raised his hand. He attempted to scream her name but nothing came out. His hand fall down and all his body was shaking. He knew. She had forgotten about all of them, about him. “Be well” he said and his voice was taken by the wind. He then walked back to Yubaba to cancel his contract. That was a meeting he wasn’t really happy to have. That witch, was so mean and vain. The price if Chihiro wouldn’t answer correct was his life.   
Yes, exactly that. As he was walking to the bathtub and to the Witch’s office he was imagining what would happen and how. Instead of imagine the whole and complete scene till the end he received some chills on his body even in the thought. When he got his mind back in a line, he took a deep breath and knocked the huge door.   
He walked to the huge and unfinished hall, passing all the enormous doors, walking on the red carpet with his head up. He wasn’t ready but he wouldn’t show it all, especially to Yubaba. The door that was leading to her office was still closed, that allowed him a small moment of relaxation and to take a deep breath. The moments had ended when the door opened with fury and an angry Yubaba starred at him “You dare to step a foot here?! After all that you’ve done!” she replied with a calm voice which of course wasn’t calm at all, it was the calm voice she had before she was about to explode. Haku looked into her big eyes and didn’t speak a word. After some several minutes she stood up and disappeared from the sight of his; she then re-appeared exactly in front of him; their faces were only a breath away. When Haku gulped, Yubaba smiled widely “Well as we made our deal you will be able to save that pathetic and crybaby human girl but then you will give me the pleasure to tear you into small, small pieces!” she hissed this time into his face than made Haku to lost his courage and shut his eyes. 

He took a deep breath in and then exhaled hoping that the air he inhaled would give him his lost courage or at least he hoped so… well as it was obvious it didn’t work out “You have in front of you a Dragon-God-Spirit chained to you and your will by a vow of honour and a contract why are you still playing with me? What do you have to gain?”   
You see, when Haku told her that he was going to bring Chihiro back Yubaba wanted to gain something in order to uncast and unchain her prisoners then it was the time that Haku came and he offered her everything just to save the human girl and her parents. So Yubaba took an advantage on that and the made a deal, her freedom for his powers. When a witch combines her own powers with the ones of a God she is immune to everything and what she gains are immortality and of course she is unbeatable and untouchable. “You know what that means right?” her voice trailed and she smirked right after she finished her last sentence. He looked with wide eyes at her and chills got through his body, from the top of his head to his legs’ fingers. “Just get over with it” he shouted at her with his voice slightly trembling. Yubaba approached him and looked into his eyes “I prefer the hard way and I don’t own you anything so I will do it with my own way and I like to see you suffer a bit” she snapped her fingers and he fall on the ground, chains appeared around him like snakes and hold him down like a strong gravity with his face roughly meeting the floor. He groaned and tried to move but he couldn’t.   
Yubaba sat on her chair again and smirked evilly with the whole situation and started doing some of her paper work. “What are you planning?!” he asked in some screams since whenever he spoke a simply word a tremendous pain surpassed his body. “I told you, my way. That is my way so make yourself a favour and try to live your last hours the calmier and less painful you can” she said and returned to her paperwork. 

After a couple of hours, Haku was panting and Yubaba waved her hand and murmured his full name “Nigihayami Kohakunushi” then Haku was limped like he was having an exorcism. He could breath; and cold sweat was running all around his body. Suddenly from his body a blue wave of energy was coming out and went toward the huge-headed witch. She took a deep and longly breathe; inhaling his own soul with the energy that entered her own body then exhaled satisfied with the power she received and after a short break she returned to her work.   
The whole torture kept 30 minutes and the “ritual” continued for the next 10 hours. Whenever a blue wave of energy was leaving Haku’s body, his neck was getting drier and his whole body weaker. That energy was his life source as a spirit when Yubaba would take it all he would be dead but of course that didn’t stop her to keep on the torture and do not just give him a quick death. The binds were so tight and they were deep now in his wrists and his angles making him bleed. Less energy as the time was passing and open-wounds bleeding made the young God lose his mind and do things that he would never do. 

The hours seemed centuries for Haku. He couldn’t keep on anymore. When Yubaba placed one of her papers next to her drawer she heard a whimper. She stood up and approached him slowly and stood above his head. Unfortunately she heard correctly; Haku had reached his limits and he did the unthinkable for him; he was crying for the first time in his life since he came to the spirit world he cried. “Please…” he begged, or actually he would try to do so if he could speak clearly. His neck ached as well as his entire body; he couldn’t breathe; not even cough because of the dryness. He couldn’t move; he couldn’t see as his vision was blur by the loss of energy and blood he was being through. He couldn’t even spell please right by the pain he was. Yubaba smiled evilly and proud for herself “At last, I broke you” she stood up and then moved away “I will see you soon” then with a wave of her fingers she got covered by a pink-purple smoke and disappeared.

Haku was left alone in the huge; empty room, his tears strolling down on his cheeks mixing with his cold sweat and the blood on the floor. The floor was rough and harsh against his weak and easily now scratched skin. A warmth surrounded him. It was his very own blood against his cold skin. As he realized that he felt more dizzy and tried not to pass out; Yubaba was already too cruel with him, what if he was going to faint? What more was Yubaba capable to do to him? No, that had to end the quicker. He fought with all he had and survived 3 hours alone in the room. The old-cruel witch appeared and walked toward him. She saw that he was fighting to stay awake but that wasn’t enough for her, she still wanted something more. She approached him to the most and kicked his face hard making him bleed on face as well. 

He turned and faced her with a painful and pitiful look “you are pathetic” she hissed at him and didn’t move at all “was it worth it? All that you’ve been through?” He didn’t answer at all; he only took a small, painful breath to beg her once more “Plea…” he only made a faint scream that couldn’t even sound to the entire room but the pain made a person’s heart sank and broke into billions, tiny pieces. Her huge eyes got widen and frustration crossed her face “I am so sick of you” she screamed, completely out of control and she then with her hand wrote on his back his name in kanji 饒速水琥珀主. When the last line of the kanji was written Haku gasped for air but nothing happened to save him, no-one could help him and now everything was over. He tried to move his hands toward to his neck because when the energy’s wave was leaving his body burnt his dry neck and made him paler than ever. Haku was freaked out and scared since his end was near but when he saw the white light he smiled a bit in his mind. The pain would stop. It was not more than 3 minutes when all the energy left his body and he fall like a rag doll on the floor. Then slowly his lifeless body started to fading away like dust does. It was over. His soul was trapped inside Yubaba’s powers like his powers as well but he didn’t care. He made the ultimate sacrifice for her so yes she worth it. It was all worth it.

The end


End file.
